Revenge of Alternate Doof Trilogy: Book 1: The Revenge
by FlipTown
Summary: Alternate Doof has had enough with Phineas Flynn, so he decides to get rid of him, once and for all. He decides that the most poetic way to get revenge is to win in the way he lost before. However a new friend for some reason knows about Alt-Doof, how does he know, and his he really a friend at all? Strangest of all the new friend appears to know Perry, and Perry knows him. O/C!
1. Introduction

Phineas woke with a start. He had another nightmare, just like the ones that he had the past month.

"Of all days," Phineas thought to himself "I just had to wake up tonight; I don't want to be tired for the first day of school!"

The nightmare that Phineas had been having was very strange. Without trying to Phineas' mind replayed the nightmare and once again awoke the terror he felt when it has happening.

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet stepped out of the shadows of the building. There was one more person with them that appeared to be a friend; this person's face was covered in a black fog so Phineas could never tell who the person was.

Most of the nightmare Phineas forgot right as he woke up, however the ending was always very clear in his memory. They appeared to be fighting another man, a man that seemed to be in Phineas's memory; however he couldn't remember who the man was. The man had a pyramid shaped head, a pointy nose, and an eye patch.

He could never tell exactly what they were fighting about although he could tell whatever it was happening it had happened before, almost exactly the same way, but this was different, the stakes were higher this time and somebody was missing.

The nightmare always ended when the man with the eye patch laughed and pushed a button on a remote. The remote hummed for a few seconds and then Phineas heard a loud boom, and everything went black.

This is when Phineas always woke up. He shook his head whenever he had this nightmare. He knew that nightmares didn't mean anything, but for some reason he felt, almost knew, that this nightmare meant something. But what scared Phineas the most was that he knew that if anyone would have a nightmare that actually meant something, it would be him.


	2. Chapter 1: Who Is THAT?

**Hey guys, I came back to life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA But seriously, I am super sorry that this chapter took so long, also sorry that last chapter was kind off a mess, fanfiction didn't copy the page breaks from word, so that was a problem, fixed it this chapter by putting Xs. Also kind of disappointed with this chapter, it took too long and is too short, I didn't even have time to check it over, whatever though, here it is: **

- X-

"Phineas! Ferb! It's time for breakfast!" Linda called from the kitchen. Phineas and Ferb came running down the stairs and raced towards the table.

"Ha! I beat you Ferb" Phineas said as he sat down. Ferb just blinked.

"Ok boys, eat so you can get to the bus stop on time" Linda said  
>- X-<p>

Phineas and Ferb were walking down the street heading toward the corner if the street where the bus would pick them up. Phineas smiled when he saw his friends standing at the corner but his smile fell when he saw Isabella was talking to a boy. **(A.N: Hey don't look at me like that, I warned you, just calm down phinabella isn't going to be a major theme anyways)**

"Who is that?!" Phineas whispered to Ferb with a strange mix of anger and fright, his voice almost sounded protective.

"Be nice" Ferb said with his British accent

"But-but-but what if he has a crush on Isabella! and what if Isabella likes him!" Phineas said in a rushed and panicked voice.

"I've never seen him before," Ferb whispered "and I'm sure if Isabella had a crush on him she would have introduced us before."

"You're probably right" Phineas said starting to calm down "By the way you are over your line limit."

At this point Phineas and Ferb were at the corner and could hear the conversation Isabella and the "Mystery Boy" were having. Ferb turned to Phineas and gave him an "I told you so" look, not that it looked any different than any of Ferb's other looks.

- X-

**You're probably wondering why I stopped it there, The main reason is that it seemed like a good place to stop so I could make next chapter longer without making it have over 9000 plots. Anyways, from now on there should be one chapter every week, Friday, unless something happens. **

**Fanfiction writers of the world unite!**


	3. Chapter 2: And It All Begins

**I actually was planning to make this chapter longer, but I decided to let you guys know that I didn't gave up on this story. You know like I did every other one…Sooo, let's just forget I ever said that shall we. I really have no excuse for being this late for this chapter, from now on I will have at LEAST 2 chapters a week, no matter what the case is, I could be in the hospital and I will get 2 chapters a month, I will write in my sleep if I gave to, so if I don't have 2 chapters up every moth you have permission to personally drive over to my house and slap me.**

**In other new I have played a video game called The Last Of Us, amazing game, AMAZING game, well I didn't really played it, I a watched a youtube video of someone playing it, you know cause I don't have a PS3 or a PS4 for that matter. Made by Naughty Dog, love those guys, they made Crash Team Racing, which in my opinion is the greatest cart racing game of all time. #PS1forthewin! But anyways, you guys didn't click this story to read my gaming opinions, you clicked it to read the chapter, and this authors note is REALLY long so I'm just going to shut up now.**

**._. ._. ._. ._.**

_**Previously on The Revenge:  
>The nightmare always ended with a boom and everything going dark…<br>"Get to the bus stop on time"…  
>"Who is that!"…<strong>_

**Currently on **_**The Revenge:**_**  
>._. ._. ._. ._.<strong>

**Isabella's POV**

"…Sorry again for bothering you, I forgot that most middle schools are 6th-8th and not 5th-8th" Said the boy talking to her.

"No problem, no one in 6th grade knows the school so I'm sure the teachers will be able to help" Isabella said

Isabella looked over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Phineas and Ferb approaching.

"Hey Phineas! Hi Ferb" Isabella said warmly "How do you plan on making every day of school count Phineas, I mean a lot of people doubt that even you can make school interesting"

"Well I-"Phineas started before being interrupted by Isabella

"I mean, of course, I'm not one of those people I believe in you Phineas, I don't agree with them at all!" Isabella Interrupted, speaking in a rushed tone

A slight smile appeared on Phineas' face but no one appeared to notice it except for the yet to be named boy. "Well" Said Phineas starting again "I honestly don't have any plans yet, for all I know the teachers will make it interesting enough as it is"

"I hate to interrupt" said the STILL unnamed boy "But your name is Phineas?" He said looking at Phineas "As in Phineas Flynn?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Phineas said with mostly suspicion but with a touch of confusion

"A lot of people know you; I know a lot of people who rode your roller coaster, and a lot of my friends rode your musical one" either not noticing or not caring about Phineas' tone

"People know about our roller coaster?" Phineas asked his voice noticeably turning into the one he used to talk to friends

"Not just that, they now about a lot of the stuff you guys made" The soon to be named boy said "I've always wanted to be in one but I never had any was to come to come here"

"Well" Phineas said his voice now in its normal tone "maybe after school you can come over and we can revive one of our old projects! We probably won't have homework today."

"That sounds great!" The boy said "My name is Matt by the way"

Just then the bus turned the corner and screeched to a stop next to the sidewalk. The 15 kids that were at that bus stop got on the bus, Phineas and Isabella sat together around halfway back and Ferb sat one seat behind them and opened a book. Matt, however, sat two seats from the front and, after making sure no one was looking took out a phone. **(A/N: **_this is what Matt's texts look like, __**This is what the other person's texts look like**_**)**

_I have gained their trust ready for phase 2 _

_**You sure you know enough about them through your research**_

_Trust me I know enough about these guys to do WHATEVER I have to do well Im here_

_**What is that supposed to mean**_

_Don't worry about it just confirm phase 2_

_**Phase 2 start confirmed  
><strong>_**._. ._. ._. ._.**

**Well I felt that was a good place to end, I am going to say it down here again since in my experience more people read this then the start, my original plan was to keep the chapter going for a bit, but this seemed a rather swell place to end if I do say so myself. Sooo…uh you guys got some deleted scenes for the end of the story. That should be cool, right! Right? RIGHT!? Ugh…forever alone.**

**Fanfiction writers of the world unite!**


End file.
